Baby Parkour
by loulou26
Summary: Oliver and Felicity's son is a lot to handle some days. One-shot.


"Okay sticky fingers, let's get you clean." Felicity kneeled on the floor next to the bathtub, standing her eighteen-month-old son in front of her. "I swear you got more sauce on you than in you."

"Arms up, tall like a tree," she instructed as she lifted his shirt up and over his head. Tommy grinned, keeping his arms raised even after she'd removed his shirt so Felicity couldn't resist tickling him. He dissolved into a puddle of laughter, squeezing his arms down around her wiggling fingers.

"Momma, stop!"

Felicity laughed as she continued her assault. It never failed to amaze her, how wonderfully precious and adorable a baby's laughter could be. Each time she heard it, her heart swelled just a little bit more. Tommy was such a happy child. He found joy in the simplest of things.

Felicity smiled as she recalled his reaction to discovering a sheet of bubble wrap earlier that day. He'd been so fascinated with it, studying it intently. But when he'd popped a bubble by accident, his little face lit up, reminding her so much of Oliver's expression when she'd first told him she was pregnant. Sheer joy and happiness. She was glad that her baby boy had inherited most of his looks from his father. Though the mop of brown curls were definitely from her side.

"Okay, little man," she said, her laughter fading as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Bath time."

As she reached for his shorts, Tommy squealed and ran for the open door.

"Tommy!"

She tried to grab him, but he was too fast. By the time she reached the door, he was heading straight for the stairs.

"Thomas Robert Queen, you stop right there!" she yelled, panic seizing her chest in an iron grip as her son turned around. She ran forward, her heart hammering, just as he crouched down.

"Tommy!"

With a cheeky grin, he slid backwards down the stairs on his belly, giggling the whole way. She stood at the top of the stairs, shocked as she watched her toddler simply get up and run into the living room, his laughter floating in his wake.

"What the…?"

She ran down the stairs, and into the living room. He'd already found the tv remote and was trying to figure out how to turn it on. Ignoring his protests, she picked him up and checked him over.

Satisfied that he seemed to be okay, she hugged him tight. "Baby, you can't scare Momma like that."

Her racing heart finally started to calm as she carried him back upstairs and into the bathroom. Closing the door this time, she quickly got the rest of him undressed and into the bath.

He played with his toys happily while she washed him, laughing when he dunked his Flash action figure, sending a wave of water straight up into Felicity's face.

"Momma, all wet!" he sang, splashing her again.

Felicity sighed, running a tender hand over his wet head of curls. "You, my baby boy, are too much like your father for your own good sometimes."

By the time she'd gotten him dried off and into his pyjamas, he'd calmed down a little. He rested his head on her shoulder as she carried him through to his bedroom, his eyelids starting to droop.

She inhaled the sweet scent of her little boy as she laid him down in what he called his 'big boy bed'. It still had a guard on the side to stop him falling out in the middle of the night. But since he had taken to climbing out of his crib, they'd had no choice but to get him a toddler bed. It had saddened her at the time because it meant that her baby boy was no longer a baby.

She crouched down next to the bed, stroking a finger down his little nose. "You want a story, little man?"

Tommy grinned and clapped his hands together. "Story!"

Unable to resist the cuteness, Felicity leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek before turning to reach for his favourite book.

The front door opened and closed downstairs, followed closely by her husband's voice. "Felicity?"

Tommy gasped. "Daddy!"

He practically leapt out of the bed, dodging Felicity easily when she tried to grab him.

"Tommy…" she said, a warning in her tone that she knew he'd recognise. When he got to the door, a little whine escaped him as he reached for the handle.

"Daddy," he sniffed, signalling the beginning of a meltdown. He always greeted Oliver at the door each night, but since he'd had to work late tonight, that hadn't been an option. Tommy had missed his nap earlier in the day and was clearly over-tired.

"Tommy, come here sweetie, Daddy will be up in a minute."

Her words, however, did not register, and as she was just about to reach for him, he somehow managed to pull the handle down enough to open the door. Well, that was that. He was off before she even had a chance to get up off the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled, scrambling to her feet. "Hey, Mini-Flash, get back here!"

She got to the top of the stairs just in time to hear the panic as Oliver shouted. "Tommy, no!"

Once again, her son slid down the stairs on his belly, his giggles increasing as Oliver scooped him up. Felicity sympathised with him for a moment as he worriedly checked his son over. But it soon passed when he glanced up at her in confusion.

Placing her hands on her hips, she glared down at him. "He's _your_ son."

Oliver frowned down at Tommy. "Okay, what did I miss?"

Letting out a huff, Felicity turned and walked back into Tommy's room, tidying some of his many toys away. It wasn't long before Oliver appeared with Tommy in his arms, happily playing with his tie. "Felicity, what just happened?"

"He scared me half to death earlier, I was trying to give him a bath and he escaped and… well you saw what he just did."

Oliver chuckled, earning him another glare from her. "What? I'm sorry but it is kinda funny. He clearly thought it was hilarious."

"Funny?" she shrieked, making Tommy turn his head towards her. "I almost had a heart attack!"

Oliver pressed his lips together, clearly fighting a smile for her benefit. "I'm sorry, honey."

Closing her eyes, Felicity shook her head and then stepped forward to run a hand down her son's back. Oliver's hand came up to cup her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "I'm going to take a bath. Can you at least try and get him to sleep?"

He nodded, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Don't worry, I've got this."

Felicity chuckled. "We'll see."

She kissed Tommy's cheek, inhaling that gorgeous scent one more time. "Goodnight, baby."

Walking out of the room, she paused by the doorway, watching as Oliver placed their son in his bed. This was her favourite thing to watch, because it was just such a beautiful sight. The man who had thought he was a monster, too damaged to offer anyone any kind of life, was now a husband and a father. And he was a fantastic one, too.

He breathed in deeply, crouching over Tommy's bed so that his face was only inches from his. Pudgy little hands grabbed at his face, but Oliver never flinched. His eyes shone with so much love as he traced a finger down his son's cheek.

"You really scared your Momma, buddy. You've gotta promise never to do that again."

Tommy's wide blue eyes studied his father's face. "Story, Daddy, please."

A huff of laughter escaped Oliver as he laid his head on Tommy's chest, making him giggle when his hair tickled Tommy's chin. "You are going to get me in so much trouble. But seriously, no more baby parkour, okay?"

Felicity smiled as she left them to their usual night-time routine. Heading into the bathroom, she'd just closed the door when she heard Oliver's voice ring out.

"Tommy, don't you dare!"

A bubble of laughter rose to the surface as she heard the tell-tale sounds of Tommy sliding down the stairs again.

"Yep, you are definitely your daddy's son."


End file.
